


Accidental Imprint

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Aliens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Language, Fantasy, Fluff, Hemipenis, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been years since things changed, since the whole world fundamentally differed from what came before it. Things became so utterly fucked up that nothing could change it back the way it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #64. (Prompter: crazyparakiss) Prompt: They never did anything the "right" way. Why should mating be any different from all the other crap they've managed to botch up over the years? (No chan, scat, watersports) A fic perhaps about growing up together and accidentally bonding. --- This is using my own universe called A:live.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Everlasting Cocksucker" by Marilyn Manson

Die’s POV

It’s been years since things changed, since the whole world fundamentally differed from what came before it. Things became so utterly fucked up that nothing could change it back the way it was. The history books have even got it down on the rosters, despite the fact that it’s only been ten years since it all happened.

See... this may sound crackpot if you somehow lived under a rock and escaped this... or maybe it’s not the whole world, we don’t know because we’re cut off from everywhere else. But, here’s the God’s honest truth of it... at least how it went down here. Aliens invaded us. They came down and put this machine on Earth. According to what our government has gotten out of them, they had wanted to dominate us completely, turn us into a slave race for their use. But we didn’t change the way they expected, you see.

No... something far more interesting and horrifying happened instead. All sentient life on Earth changed fundamentally within the first twenty-four hours of the machine being on. They made us anything but weaker... no, most of us are far stronger than we used to be, though far more fucked up in the process. Scientists seem to think something about where they put the machine tapped into the earth’s bio field and allowed it to become accessible to all life on Earth. The problem is that it also caused mutations... horrible mutations in some cases.

I suppose my friend and I got the short end of the stick on powers, neither of us able to do cool things with our mind or get excessive strength or anything like that. Nothing comic book in any case. Well... I suppose if you take into account some of Beast Boy’s traits, then yes, we got those. Talk about not the way you ever dreamed your super powers would come into existence. Ha!

For him, he ended up with a few permanent traits he can’t simply will away for a certain period of time. His fingers lengthened about a half inch and his fingernails naturally grow in more like claws, though most of the time, he files them down to look more normal. The most major outward changes are actually the scales on his inner thighs and up the small of his back, slightly opalescent in color. The inward changes though... those were the most fucked up. According to the doctors, he changed inside to have more... how do I put this... feminine traits. And yet, outwardly, he’s the same, still all male. The doctors were fascinated by him and others like him, taking them in at all times of the year to run various tests. Apparently he has a little extra part inside that during one time a year opens up into what they’ve dubbed ‘the pregnancy sac’ and allows for possible impregnation. According to him, the doctors found one male who had gotten knocked up by another male.

Frankly, it scares the shit out of him, and I can’t blame him for it at all. Men just aren’t supposed to get pregnant. But in this new and fucked up world, I guess they can. As for me... well... I can keep all of my mutations hidden except one part of it. When I turn, my entire body covers in red scales and I have an actual reptilian type tail and... let’s just say everything changes to reptile-like features. It’s sort of gross, even to me, so I’ll leave it there. The only outward thing that shows when I’m not letting myself be in that form is a small patch of scales on my right hand, and it looks just like a tattoo.

But I guess I’m telling you all of this simply because I need to get it out somewhere and maybe one day someone will read this and understand how things came to be the way they are now. Maybe someone will see the transition and understand we never wanted it like this. So... here goes nothing.

Last week, I found out what the term heat really means. Reita had been spending a lot of time at my house, just randomly spending the nights with me and sometimes not leaving for weeks at a time. In this day and age, you take comfort where you can find it, and routine is the mother of all comforts. So as usual, we were spending the night in my room, both of us on separate futons.

A few hours after we went to sleep, I found myself awake and the most amazing scent was on the air. I can’t even describe the smell, but it was alluring, intoxicating... arousing. My cock was instantly hard and my body immediately wanted everything I could give it. I couldn’t even think above the pull of it. (Even just thinking of it now, I’m hard as a rock again.) I was so hard it almost hurt... and that’s when I realized I had lost my control of my form sometime in the night as well. And try as I might, I couldn’t change my form completely back to normal. Most of my scales faded back, only my hips, back, and thighs remaining scaled. And thank the heavens I managed to change my dick back, because let me tell you... the rest of this would have been far too fucked up to even admit if I hadn’t been able to.

I just _knew_ I needed to find the source of the smell. Searching it out was top priority and I couldn’t think about anything else. It only took me a few minutes before I realized the amazing scent was coming from Reita. My best friend was sprawled out on his futon, his ass up in the air and his legs spread as he frantically jacked himself off. It has to be one of the most amazing scenes I’ve ever had the pleasure to stumble on. He was glorious, sweat sheening his entire body, leaking lubrication from his ass as he plunged two fingers in and out of himself, his other hand working his cock in the most incredibly desperate way I’ve ever seen.

I watched him until he completed, his cum splashing out over the futon below him in more copious amounts than I ever imagined someone could produce. And yet... that didn’t stop him. He just kept going, fucking himself with his fingers, whimpering as he pushed his hips further up in the air.

It only took me a few more seconds before I couldn’t control myself any longer. My best friend of damn near twenty years and I just couldn’t stop myself from wanting to fuck him into next week. My cock ached and I swear my body begged for it. I needed him like I needed air to breathe.

The moment I touched his hips, he bucked back toward me, begging me to take him. He whined and cried and pleaded that it hurt so bad, he just needed to be filled. And I was completely mindless to it. I needed it in ways I’d never ever imagined were even possible. And within seconds, I had him gripped tightly, his fingers out of my way, and his dripping hole ready for me. Without a single moment of hesitation, I plunged inside him. And let me tell you... I’ve never felt anything more glorious in my entire life. The warmth, the angle... all of it entirely fucking amazing.

I can’t forget the way he said my name, the way he chanted it like it was a prayer as he fucked himself on my cock, still jacking himself off in the most desperate of manners. And then it hit me, I couldn’t keep my own head at all. I started to fuck him so hard, so fast, that I wasn’t even sure I was in control of the situation. My entire universe narrowed down to him and him alone. He and my impending orgasm were all that mattered, not a damn other thing.

I’m not entirely sure when it struck me that we weren’t having sex, we weren’t fucking... we were mating. But when it did, the whole thing took on another tone entirely. I found myself plastered to his back, my arms wrapped around his body in the most protective of manners. I never once stopped thrusting, even when my first orgasm came – blinding as it was – I still thrust frantically into his body. Over and over we repeated the process. I’d cum deep inside him and he’d beg for more each and every time.

For hours we were locked in the call of it, both of us mindless save for our drive for that next orgasm. But when that final one came down on me, his ass clenched tight around my cock with the throes of his fifth or sixth orgasm of the night, I couldn’t even breathe. I thrust in as far as I could and didn’t move as I gave him everything I had. I could feel the change in my body, the full transformation taking hold for the duration of my orgasm, everything changing as I gave him my all. Something changed inside him, the feel of his passage was different and my cum shot deeper inside than any of the other times.

And that was all it took, he collapsed on the bed under me with a satisfied groan and I remained inside him for almost an hour after that, still fully transformed, something telling me not to move away from him, not to allow my cum to slip back out of his body under any circumstances. It wasn’t until my cock went soft that I felt okay to pull out of him, my body changing back to my more human form as I did so.

I’d never felt more tender toward someone in my entire life than I did in that moment. I carried him to the bathroom and showered him off, getting both of us perfectly clean before taking him to my bed and curling up around him, protecting him.

It’s been a week since that moment and I couldn’t be a happier person than I am right now, in all honesty. The doctors confirmed that while he didn’t conceive from our actions, that his body had allowed the imprint of mine upon him. One would have never thought that twenty years of friendship could turn overnight into this amazing thing.

But, the fact of the matter is, he’s my life-mate and I’m more than happy to have him in my life in this deeper way. He’s my everything and I regret nothing.

**The End**


End file.
